Talk:L.B.I.L./Lady Bella Is Listening
All you need to do is click the "leave a new message" button at the top or bottom of the page. Sometimes some may also get looked over by accident, so please, if we've missed one just ask us in our talk pages to answer it, we're very sorry we didn't get to it yet! Note: this page is for entertainment purposes only. Worried Wolf I'm a werewolf, which is great! except i've imprinted on someone who is scared of dogs. what do i do? signed, Worried Wolf Sunshine Sally Lady Bella I have a really big issue. My family is moving to California, which would be great..except one little thing. They don't know I'm a vampire, and California is almost always sunny...what should I do? I don't want them to know, I wear contacts and everything..but how can I hide from all that sunshine? Please help, Sunshine Sally Cullen Family Crest.jpg|crest Still 002.jpg|loving Banner 6 - Wolf pack.jpg|eclipse Paul Wolf.jpg Paul attack Laurent.jpg On the set of Eclipse 19.jpg Janepleased.png Volturi.jpg Picture 20.png Thevolturiphoto.png Volturi Crest Necklace - 2.JPG Eclipse 4.jpg|Edward Bella sleepover Bella Sparkles.png|Bella's transformation Vampires Dear Lady Bella, i'm having trouble understanding vampires and vampyres. on one hand, i love vampire movies. on the other, it's annoying to see my kind pushed into a steryotype. How do you get past it? issues LunaBella, I love you and everything but I have a bone to pick with you. The advice you gave "worried wolf" is suspect. he/she needs to be true to himself no matter what, if she stops liking him then she doesnt really love him, if she still loves him THEN they're meant to be... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 20:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstood Dear Lady Bella, I think I am a vampire--I only want to eat raw, bloody meat, my skin is cold, I hate the sun, and I can change people's emotions when they are near me. My parents are very religious, and they think I'm going crazy--they want to put me in counseling! I don't know how to tell them that I'm a vampire. What should I do? ~Misunderstood Waiting for an Eclipse Dear Lady Bella, I don't know what to do while I wait for Eclipse to come out...do you have any suggestions for how to pass the time? -sadly waiting Failure Dear Lady Bella I'm worrried. I'm the second youngest in my family in my group of vampires, save for the super-controlled newborn, but I still have trouble controlling my thirst. I feel like a failure... What should I do? ~Shayla Zooming. Hello Lady Bella. I'm a girl from Holland. My best friend lives in Oklahoma, so really across the world. And, I really want to chat with her. So, I thought... Maybe you could zoom her with your supermental powers so she will come on the site??? Yours truly. A sister. A tale of two teams I'm team Edward, and my best friend is team Jacob. Sometimes we get in fights about who is right, is there a way to exist together without fighting about this issue, or do we have to stop being friends...can you both answer and let me know what you would do if you had a friend who was the opposite team as you? -Team Edward Paris Dear Lady Bella, when you live in Paris and are allways flying around the world, how do you be able to stay in better contact with your American friends? ~The Deadly Rosa~ Wolfy Problem Hi, I'm a werewolf. I've just found out, and I'm freaking out. Worse, I've just imprinted on my brother's best friend, and I'm worried he'll hate me. HELP!!!!!! Help Me I just found out my mother is a vampire. She really didn't give birth to me, is 145 years old and adopted me from an abusive family when I was four. I love her, but sometimes she is depressed. I know she wants to turn me into a vampire (I'm sixteen for crying out loud!) How do I tell her not yet, without making her more depressed? Trouble on the horizon Dear Lady Bella. I just found out my cousin's best friend is a werewolf and that he imprinted on me. I also know that even though she loves her vampire boyfriend, there is a small part that loves her best friend. What do I do about this, cause I think I am in love with him too. What is imprinting anyway? Cousin of a vampire girl. Werewolf Dad I've just found out my Dad's a werewolf. It skipped my generation due to lack of vampires. But now he's imprinted on my Aunt, my mother's sister, and only me and my brother know. He doesn't want me to tell Mom. What do I do? Very BIG PROBLEM Dear Lady Bella, I think you might know what I'm going through. I'm dating a vampire and my best friend is a guy werewolf. They both love me, and I'm in love with both of them. Now I have to choose. Can you help me? Vampire Problem Dear Lady Bella My brother has been turned into a vampire by a few vampire gang members. I don't want him to join, but he wants to. He says he's joining a coven, but I think of them as mean pigs who turned my brother into one of them. How do I stop him from joining the so-called "coven"? *cough gang cough* Whining Werewolves I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and he imprinted on me. There is one problem though- his freinds/pack HATES me. He told me they can't harm me because of a so-called "rule". I have caught them arguing and I really don't know what to do. What do '''I do? Why Werewolves? Dear Lady Bella I am vampire that lives in a very small town on the Virgin Islands and a pack of Werewolves just came from America. They are trying to claim my coven's territory. The thing is I have a crush on one of the wolves that doesn't want to claim our territory. My coven is fighting exept 4 me and his pack is fighting exept him. What is my coven and his pack find out that we like each other?! 'Dear Lady Bella,' 'Your advice column is really brilliant.So here's the problem:' 'I'm a vampire nomad named Jamie and I live in England with my mate Hope.I'm sure we've talked before.We've been living here for approximately 400 years and Hope is apparently bored of the UK.She wants us to move somewhere at Asia but I really love my life here.I've adjusted really well and I don't want to go.' 'What should I do?????????????' so sad Hi i am a newborn vampire and all the others i see kill people or turn them into a vampire and i dont like that what should i do? how how do u get that thing on ur page that tells u about what kind of vampire or wolf Desperate for help. Ok, so I'm a vampire engaged to my gorgeous '''werewolf boyfriend(now fiancee) who imprinted on me, and everything was going great until my ex-husband, a 300-sum year old (mega-powerful) teenage vampire, showed up and asked for me to come back with him to Italy! I told him about my Fiancee, and his face practically turned blue! How can I tell my ex to bugger off without him going all 'evil,evil,RAWR,RAWR!!' on my family? Even worse I think I might want to go with him. DX PLEASE HELP ME!!!! Charlotte Emily Bronte Benett Summers Volturi Denali Cullen (maybe) Clearwater (AKA: Desperate for Help) thanks Bells! Stuck Ok so im TOTALLY in love with a vampire. the only problem is, so are u. Im in love with edward cullen and i want to marry him except u already did. what should i do ?Plus im a vampire and im totally honest about to my friends - except that they think im crazy and want to send me to an asylum (oooh maybe like alice?) pleez help me. - ♥, Stuck vampire lover lady bella i needd help i love my vampire boyyfriend we are great together but when we are around his vampire brother i don't know i like him and in the past he shown he likes me too and even asked me out but i said no. it just something makes me want him please help. Vampire vs. Vampyre confusion ?? Dear Lady Bella This might seem like a stupid question, but I was wondering what the difference between a vampire and a vampyre is. please help! thanks Zack. choose who? Hia lady bella! :P i just wanted to know, personally who do YOU prefer? Jacob or Edward? From Thehigurashifreak :)Thehigurashifreak 12:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Love Trouble Dear Lady Bella When I was on a vacation in Italy Aro found me and said I will have a powerful gift when I become a vampire, so I joined the Volturi. The problem is that I found out that Alec is my soul mate and his sister Jane hates me. She's always giving me death glared and making me feel bad about being with Alec. I've tried everything to be nice to her but nothing works. I hate seeing Alec upset that she doesn't like me. What should I do? Love Trouble Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have a Girlfriend Dear Bella, I have a girlfriend Um, okay. is there something wrong with this GF? ♥Luna♥ HELP!!! MY bestiest best friend in the world said he had a feeling he would die but he's half way across the USA and i'm scared because he hasn't responded yet!!!!!!!!!!!! please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and it'd be nice if Kmanwing could answer, please? ~HELP!!! Troubled Vampire I need help im not good at this whole vampire thing and my friend wont talk to me i think he knows which is bad i also think he maybe a wolf which also bad plus im alone i need a coven and cant find one LaNessa 03:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nessanae smelling haserd dear lady bella, im a newborn vampire and i hav started a new school and i like this boy well his blood smells so good that im afrade that if i even go near him i may hert him. And the theres another problem, my friends(the ones that turned me into a vampire 8 days ago) and i liv in new york and with my powerful smelling power i cant stand the smells, i barley ever leave my room,can you please help? Confessions.... Lady Bella, My true love is a mortal and I am not. I've been inmortal for over 400 years, and I've finally found someone I can't live a day with out. What to I do? My sister Estnia can't see past Kyle. So I'm terrified. Please, HELP!!!!!!!!! -Cristal*<3 Question from a Kea'Lir So you asked me why i believe vampires and humans cannot coexist peacefully. Well so i ask you this, what would you and your brethren do to try to fix relations if something like the Nal'hirdroan Jihad occurred? Would you fight, hide, or try to negotiate. Ahh! Blood! Dear Bella I am a vampire...so obviously I have to drink blood of some sort. Theres just one problem, I faint at the sight of blood. It's terrible! please help!!! Zackb456 Fake Imprint Dear Lady Bella Im a vampire and after a few bad experiences with werewolves I don't trust them much. This mistrust has only been deppened since I live in a town with werewolves. I stay out of thier way and don't fight them so no major situations. Apart from one. My best friend is human and (along with me) hates one paticular werewolf. This werewolf,however, has a huge crush on my friend and has told her that he has imprinted on her. I can tell he is lying but my friend belives him and feels compelled to be with him. what should I do? pining for a mortal dear lady bella, There's this guy at my school, and we are both mortals. The only problem is that I like him, but he doesn't like me back. Should I keep trying, or should I go find a shapeshifter? am I crazy? dear lady bella, I'm in love with a mortal, but I'm a mortal and my boyfriend is a shapeshifter. The problem is that the mortal is in love with a vampire, who likes my boyfriend, who doesn't know I love a mortal. Should I tell my boyfriend so I can be with the mortal, or should I ask my boyfriend to turn me? team jacob for life!!! 17:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AM I INSANE! Hi Lady Bella! I am a human (unfortunately) and I want to be a vampire. How do I do that? Where do I find one with enough control? I told my bff about this and she thinks I've lost it. Have I? Jessythetwifreak 19:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i think he likes me. dear lady bella So there's this guy, and he's a mortal who doesn't know I'm a shapeshifter. I like him a lot, but he likes this vampire girl who is really nice and all. But I told him I like him, and i think he might like me. What should I do next? should i wait for the vampire to leave, or should I just be bold and ask him out? please help, i need major advice on this one. Thank you! damonfan22 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) issues im a vampire named Trevell but my best friend Zohaib wants to be a werewolf but i hate werewolves wat should i tell him? DEPRESSION Dear Lady Bella, I am a mortal and I have been best friends with another mortal since the thirs grade. There are two problems with this- 1.The guy that I have a major crush on is a shape-shifter and 2.my other BFF is a vampire!!! My mortal bff thinks that I have lost it and went so far into thinking that mortals are the supirior race that she called my friends "damned" and she said that I sould be too. Then she stopped being friends with me and now is friends with one of the under cover members of the volturi gaurd. She doesn't know, but my BVFF (best vamp friend 4ever) does, and they are planning on destroying her!!!!!! What do I do??? --Depressed mortal with damned (as she thinks) friends that is going to have her FBBF (former bff) die! 2 Crushes, 2 likes?? I'm mortal and the boy who i like is mortal too. but this is like Bella cause there is a really cute guy that TOTALLY looks like a vamp. But im not really sure. i like him too. the part is that i LOVE the mortal boy and i also LOVE the maybe vamp boy. but i think he is a vamp, maybe like Nessie. and we mostly talk and play but the mortal boy we usally fight cause he starts it by annoying me and i hit him and he hits me back etc, etc. and then vampy comes and breakes our fight EVERYTIME. and when i fight with him MORTAL BOY comes and breaks the fight EVERYTIME too. so i think they also like me but i don't know which one to choose. HELP!!!!! They are driving me crazy!!! from Twifan1 On My own I am a newborn vampire. Whoever changed me is gone. I've broken in to a internet cafe to post this. I need to find a coven of vampires to help me. The reason is I have the apperence of a 9 year old and adults are getting suspicious. I'm in Seattle. Please help me! I can just about control my bloodlust, my clothes are ragged and I'm frightened. I have no idea about vampire laws or anything. I only remember one thing before my transformation. "Cullen". I know its a clue of some sort. From Marissa Dear Lady Bella I am a normadic vampire who is tired of constantly roaming. I am hoping to find a coven. I am a 200 year old vegitarian vampire. I respect law and everything and keep the vampire world secret. I am in the Olyimpic Penisula. From Salina dear lady bella, i have a 2 serious problems,the first problem is i live in texas and i just became a newborn and #2 ive finished all the books in the seires and i gonna get "the short secondlife of bree tanner." and i know stephenie meyer is going to right "midnight sun" but thats gonna be awhile and me and my friends dont know what to doo please help.:) Best Vamp In The Family My brother (really, we live in a coven similar to the Cullens, so he's not really my brother) seems to be my father's favourite. Whenever I show him my catch, he one-ups me, and Dad just ignores me. I feel sad and angry at my snobby brother. I'm starting to get frustrated, and am looking at becoming a nomad. How do I deal with this issue about my annoying fellow coven member? Family Dear Lady Bella, I'm from Forks, and my mom decided to go to the Philippines, how is it? It's sunny there... my parents don't know that I'm a vampire, my sister and brother are also vampires, we have a heavy problem... how can you help me.... Love, cold hand 2 serious problems the first problems is that im living in texas and i just got turned into a vampire and # 2 me and my friends just finished the seires and i dont want to leave this seires doyou know of any other seires please help love-teamcullen1022 or johnnna HELP!!! My friend and I were doing a roject and I told her to meet me on my field...She SAW ME SHAPESHIFT na di have had this problem b4 but this girl can't be truste. My family Dear Bella, I live in your family, and Carlisle treats me like I'm a little kid. I'M 13! Plus he thinks that I hate him, I call him "Carly" because I don't want him to know that I love him like my dad. Plus, I always get in trouble for fighting with Emmett, he starts most of them! Please help. -Robyn Cullen-Black Why my town????? Dear Lady Bella, My town is being destroyed by newborn vampires. Please help. Also I am in love with one of them.What should I do?????? HELP ME xxxxxxxx How? Bella, But, how can I? Carlisle HATES me, if I tell him how I feel, my tough girl reputation will be down the drain. And Emmett read my history and now he's threatning to tell Carlisle! If he does I don't Carlisle will, OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN BUT IT WILL NOT BE GOOD! Help me! Again! - Robyn Cullen-Black im afraid i could lose the love of my life bella, please help i used to have a strong relationship like bellas and edwards , but long distance relationship but recently we stared fighting and now it has become weak and i am scerd i am going to lose him , i love him to pieces and dont want to lose him yours , ~~GinnyStar~~ I'm a vampire now. HELPP!!! Just like the tittle, im a vampire. Really hard. I have to fake illness for a year in a "hospital" in alaska. my family thinks im in WY but im not. this is the part where i need help, im in LOVE with a human boy. hes really cute and his blood is mouthwatering. im 1 month old. im trying really hard to keep away from him. i dont know what my special ability is but i do know that i have one but i dont know what it is. i think hes in LOVE with me too. i put contacts on and we talk and once he fake bumped me and i all most attacked him. HORRIBLE!! it is my worst used to be nightmare. now i need help with this part, should i tell im im a vamp and be his gf or should i run away from him. i dont want to go cause i dont want to feel weak. but i also dont want to leave from him cause it makes me mad when i think that some other girl might get him if i leave. so this is my problem and please help cause i dont have much time. from Twifan1 Crazy in Carrollton okay, me and my friends are werewolves and we are smelling this fowl scent. then when I went into the office to get some papers, i pasted a guy in the hall. he had like, midnight red eyes. but, my friend (that's a werewolf) imprinted on him! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?! she's driving me crazy! Alice10 12:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC)alice hey, just a question well, it's not much, it's just that i'm madly addicted to twilight. it's all i think about and talk about, do you think that's normal? -twilight addict. My Sister is the Idiot/ Vampire-werewolf you know Robyn Cullen-Black, well, she's my sister. we call each other our 'twilight names" but now every one is wanting to join what we call "T.T.(twilight table). and we are like comedy when we are together and other people are also copying us and making up stories too. i don't know if Robyn notices because she's the idiot in the family (other than emmett. their fights are awesome! I am teaching her how to fight.) but, I am. please tell me how to get them to stop! from, Alice p.s. I'm a vampire-werewolf. sometimes i get in fights with myself. and emmett teases me about it then i almost kill him. how do I keep my temper? But, How? Alice was here? Yeah we are sisters... Emmett will kill me if he sees this. And if I say that to Carlisle, my tuff girl reputation is DOWN THE DRAIN. Please tell me exactly what to say! I want this to be over. And the fights will start with him somehow tick me off, then I have to slam into a wall, tree floor, etc. Then Carlisle has to get Jasper to try to get me to sleep. THEN it doesn't work because I put my shield up (my power is I can control anything with my mind) then someone else comes in then I paralyze them with my mind. If I don't remind myself to multi-task, I zonk out. But if I do Carlisle arm locks me and then I zonk out. So that's how our fights go. I can't belive you haven't noticed! We've broke half the stuff in the house! So, Please Help -Robyn Cullen-Black What do I say to Carlisle? I have no idea what to say to Carlisle. Could you please tell me exactly what to say, please? - Robyn Cullen-Black Family Trouble Dear Lady Bella I am Violet Cullen. I'm a year old vampire living with the Cullen family. Reacently there has been a long running arguement with Carlisle and Robyn. I am SICK AND TIRED of the arguing. I don't want to put the blame on anyone and I'm unsure of what to do. I tried turning a blind eye to it but that didn't work. What should I do to help stop the arguing? From Violet Cullen 2 guys, same coven Dear Lady Bella, My Name is Alexandra and im part of the vulturi guard. Ive gotta problem; both Felix and Demetri are in love with me. They have recently been fighting over me and right now i feel like i wanna leave but i cant or demetri will track me down. I dont know what to do either choose one and break the others heart or vise versa. Please help me. Alex I'm grounded It's all Emmett's fault! sorta... Well, I woke up from Jasper knocking me out, my bangs were in my face and I wanted to brush them out of my face, until I noticed something. MY. HAIR. WAS. PINK. I ran to Rosalie's room and grabbed a mirror, my hair was dyed bright hot pink. I put the mirror on the side table, when I knocked a bottle of hair dye off my bed. It was bright pink with "Property of Emmett" written clearly on it. I went downstairs fuming crushing the bottle in my hands. Emmett was watching T.V. I clapped smugly and told him " Take a bow, dude." so he got up and took a stupid bow to make me mad. I said "You're doing that all wrong! Here let me show you" So I stood him up straight and... kicked him in a place boys do not like to be kicked. I had bad timing, because as Emmett fell, Carlisle came down. He had to help Emmet with gettin up and breathing evenly. Then he gave me a long lecture ( 2 hours) that I didn't even half-pay attention to. So, now I'm grounded and super bored how do I keep busy? I'll get Emmett. I always get revenge... -Robyn Cullen-Black well, the spring is going to summer and whenever the seasons change, i get bloody noses, i sneeze a lot, and i cough to. now with the bloody noses, i have to be careful because of jasper. if he gets to close i have to hurt him. i don't like to do that to him! the sneezing is really bad when i am in wolf form because i can't concentrate. and then every one gets mad at me because they say it's annoying. and coughing i don't like much just because it scares all my family(especially robyn). how do i make it stop? -alice Desperate Vampire I need some help. My name is Cressa Livingston, a vampire that lives in Seattle, Washington and hunts animals,like the Cullens. My family is a coven, even know we are not realated. I goto a private school there and everyone looks at me like I am the most beautiful one of all. I like this one boy, but there are 3 things. 1st, I like him because he doesn't drool over me. 2nd, he doesn't drool over me because he thinks I am all about looks when I am a vampire and doesn't know we are all natural beauties.3rd, HE'S HUMAN!I don't want to get in trouble with the Volturi! What do I do to show him that I am a normal-well technically not normal- but have the same personalities as a normal human and I am not all about looks????? -Cressa*Vamp Love Triangle Thingy Dear Lady Bella, I've been married to a vampire who's the monarch of an entire nation for quite a while. He's cheated on me with as many women as Zeus cheated on Hera with! I usually gave him another chance every time, but the final straw was two years ago. He wished that our relationship had never happened! I, being someone who wants other people to be happy, told him that his wish would be granted. During the night as he slept, I packed up everything I owned before we were wed. I also used my special talent to turn back time and give him a chance to redo the night that our relationship actually started. He took the redo, as I had expected. Then, I went back to the present. Since he chose the redo, we were all thrust into an alternate universe. He was now a promiscuous bachelor and I was now Alec's soul mate. I was exultant, but my former husband remembered our other future together and he wanted me back. I know that I love Alec more than him, but he's a king and a good one at that. I don't want his country to be hurt without his guidance. If I don't choose him and his kingdom didn't get harmed, I know that he'll challenge Alec to a fight to the death with the winner getting me. I don't want anyone dying because of me. I know that you've been in kind of the same predicament as I'm in. HELP ME!!! - OOTPA MY LIFE IS IN DANGER!!!!1 I'm married to the wonderful vampire ever. But the bad news is I'm pregnant. Taylor(my husband) wants it out of me. Because it is part vampire I want to keep it(I think). but I am scared. My mom can;t even be with me cause they think I am sick and in Manie. Please help me? I don't know what to do. from vampire lover My Parents Hi I am vampire and have benn for 3 months and my problem is that I feed like normal but my parents are like bloody thirsty and they will feed for no reason and they MAKE me do the same what should I do? -crazy parents Another sister of yours. Hey, Bells, It's Maria. Um...I have a problem. Edward is being extremely protective of me since I am the newest member of the Cullen family. Here's my problem. Now I love my brother to death, but he hates werewolves...Well I was down at La Push....don't hate me!....And I ran into Embry. He imprinted on me and I think I'm in love with him too. How do I tell Edward without him blowing up in my face and going down to La Push and killing Embry? And Can you please tell Robyn to quiet down with her complaining? Emment ain't that bad! Another sister of yours. Hey, Bells, It's Maria. Um...I have a problem. Edward is being extremely protective of me since I am the newest member of the Cullen family. Here's my problem. Now I love my brother to death, but he hates werewolves...Well I was down at La Push....don't hate me!....And I ran into Embry. He imprinted on me and I think I'm in love with him too. How do I tell Edward without him blowing up in my face and going down to La Push and killing Embry? And Can you please tell Robyn to quiet down with her complaining? Emment ain't that bad! Werewolf and hybrid. Hello Bella, My crush just had a daughter with her husband. He is a vampire and she is now also a vampire. Her daughter is a hybrid....I imprinted on her. Our relationship isn't romantic...yet. When and if we get married, what will our kids be? Thanks, Alphawolf. newborn and imprinted Dear Lady Bella I'm a newborn vampire made by Riley. I ran away from him to get a better life The problem is I think I'm inprinted on a werewolf. What should I do? Your's faithfully, SNEAKERxLOVE 18:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Nikki love sick hey im in love with this guy who totally belives me when i say im a vamp... which is great. im just not sure if i should bite him like i did before i told him or if it would be wierd. also he has asked me to marry him. i said yes but should iact like a vamp like i always do or be a happy-go-lucky human? 16:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC)love sick bella Mortals Vamps Shape-Shifters Dear Lady Bella, Im in love with a mortal, vampire, and a s.s..The Mortal Is Riley. I know he likes me. The vamps name is Troy. hes so hot. the s.s. is Jacob. They are all so hot! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love, Nikki Gilbert O'Brien Robesien Black Finally I was ungrounded last night! It was because I was having a nervous break down in the corner! Emmett got grounded longer than me for dying my hair pink. What revenge should I get for him? -Robyn Cullen-Black